Before The Epilogue
by Lily Anne Rose
Summary: Starts the day after the Battle at Hogwarts and will keep going through the years. Love, hurt, danger, secrets, it has it all. Rated M just in case. All cannon pairings. Enjoy and review please. :


**A/N**_: So this is my first fic in YEARS. So bear with me please. I'm enjoying writing this and I'm not sure as of right now how long this is going to go, so I'm just having fun right now. Please review if you like it, and any ideas or suggestions of what you would like to see, let me know. Oh, and sorry for the cliffy. :) Oh and I am looking for beta, if anyone would like to volunteer. Thanks for reading!_

**May 3rd, 1998 4:30pm **

_It was done_. That was Harry James Potter's first thought. He woke up to sunlight coming through Ron's bedroom window, birds chirping outside, know the world was safe. He didn't open his eyes. He wanted to relish this moment. Just…peace. After months- _no_- years of turmoil, he was exhausted. For the first time in nearly a year, his scar didn't bother him. Then he remembered. People were dead. People he loved, people he hated and people who he didn't know at all. He had known that some would die and a part of him knew that it wasn't his fault, but another part, the part that hurt, blamed himself. If only he figured it out earlier. If only they had gotten all the Horcruxes early in the year. For a brief moment he felt anger toward Dumbledore.

Harry briefly wondered what time it was and started to move when he felt something-_someone_-laying next to him. He quickly opened his eyes and saw only a warm brown color looking at him. Ginny. His heart soared immediately just looking at her. He gently raised a hand and brushed her cheek.

''Hi,'' Harry whispered. She kissed him softly in reply. ''What time is it?''

''4:30.'' Oh, her voice. So soft and heavenly. Harry had thought at one time he would never hear it again.

''You've been asleep for a while now. Fourteen hours to be exact. Ron and Hermione are already up and are outside. Mum and Dad are at Hogwarts with...the rest of the family.''

Fred. The thought hit him hard. Harry sat up, and glanced out Ron's window. He could hear the goal in the attic wail, clearly upset about having to go back up there. ''Ron doesn't care that you are up here alone with me?''

Ginny shook her beautiful head, her Weasley red hair slightly moving as she sat up as well. ''He understands,'' she replied. She looked out the window and Harry followed her gaze. Ron and Hermione were sitting out near a tree, holding each other close, eyes closed. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and looked at her.

''I am so sorry that Fred is...'' Harry's words failed him. Ginny shook her head again. Harry understood. ''How is Teddy?'' His godson, orphaned, just like him.

''Good, he is so young that he really doesn't know. But he is a little fussier wanting Tonks. Her mum has him.'' Wordlessly they both stood and went downstairs, out the door (neither was very hungry), and found Ron and Hermione.

''Hey, mate.'' Ron said, looking up at them. Harry and Ginny sat down with them, with Ginny leaning against Harry. Harry knew, without asking, that him and Ginny were together again. It was a deeper relationship than before. Although Harry was sure that he was in deep trouble for his actives last year. He was sure that she had to be angry at him for leaving her alone at Hogwarts.

''What time did we get back here yesterday? I don't even remember going to sleep.'' Harry asked.

''2:30-ish.''Hermione replied, talking for the first time. ''After Professor McGonagall made us leave. We did go quite a while with out sleep.'' Harry was starting to remember now. After the battle and Dumbledore's office, the three of them went back down to the Great Hall to start helping with the repairing and cleaning up. They bodies were moved to different place, out of sight and protected, waiting for family to collect them. Younger students (who managed to sneak and stay during the battle), waiting for their families to get them, were gathered and healed, if injured.

Harry and Hermione rushed around, helping with anything and everything, trying to think of anything else but the last twenty-four hours, letting the Weasleys have their moment together.

Harry broke his thought, refusing to dwell on it for now. He rested his cheek on Ginny's head. She smelled so good. Harry felt tears sting his eyes. He had so much to be grateful for. He had a completely new take on his life. After willing going to his death he now understood what it meant to live. The four of them, sat there in the mild May weather. They all knew a new chapter; a new book was there for all of them. They sat there for several minutes, until a growling noise interrupted their thoughts.

''I'm starving, Ron complained. They all laughed and started walking towards the Burrow, Hermione and Ginny gathered some bread and started to make toast and Harry started the eggs. Ron was forced to set the table and get the juice, which he complained that there was only pumpkin left.

''Deal,'' Ginny replied, placing the plate of toast and butter on the table. Ron sat and reached for the jam. ''So, do we wait here or go back to the school after breakfast, or should I say late lunch?'' Harry chewed thoughtfully, surprised that he even was eating. He really should go back, but looking at all those faces, seeing the he cared about, people he didn't know in pain, hurt to think about. But there was a job to do.

''Well,'' he began slowly. ''I'm going back. There is tons of clean up and I remember someone saying there is supposed to be a memorial sometime this week at Hogwarts, and I know the professors could use some help.'' Hermione nodded.

''Professor McGonagall said it would held on the fifth. All the students have been sent home, and volunteers are rebuilding Hogwarts. Also, the giants reeked havoc with Hogsmeade and it also is in dire need. Plus I'm sure Kingsly is going to want to talk to us.'' Hermione played with her eggs, not really looking at anyone. Her voice was quiet and thoughtful. Ron sighed and placed a arm around her.

''Well, I'm full-''

''That's a first,'' Ginny interrupted. Ron pretended to not hear her.

''I'll get the floo ready and we will head on over there then. I want to see Mum anyway.'' He got up from the table and headed to the living room, towards the fireplace. The rest of the group stood up and followed. Harry slightly numb, hoping it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it was going to be. As Harry followed Ginny in to the fireplace, he threw the floo powder down and yelled his destination.

_Oh, crap_. He thought_. It is that bad_.


End file.
